New Years Masquerade (GabeNath)
by BlondieHood
Summary: For unknown reasons Gabriel Agreste, the most antisocial man in Paris, insists Ona New Years Masquerade, which of course Nathalie has to get together. But what happens at the party is a whole different story.


Nathalie had a lot of jobs to do for Gabriel Agreste, one including, planning the New Years masquerade party he, for some reason, insisted was to happen.

Even though he doesn't show his face to the public, ever, he wanted this party planned a week in advance exsude of the perfectionist he is. And, of course now, on the day of the party everything was going wrong. The decorators haven't shown up, the chef was late and the firework delivery was no where to be seen either. This was only the tip of the iceberg though as Nathalie tried to make order of this chaos.

By this point Nathalie was drowning in phone calls, and she promised Adrian she'd help him choose a suit for the party. He figured since she advices his father on designs and portfolios every now and then, she must know something about fashion and could help him out.

Monsieur Agreste was, of course, selecting attending video meetings and selecting his own suit in between, so no one could take anything off her shoulders, even if only for a moment.

Speaking of the devil, he was just walking through the foyer to get his fourth cup of coffee, and yes she did count, but before she could turn back round he signalled her to come over from the kitchen. She frustratingly sighed, ended her phone call and strode towards him.

Gabriel was leaning against the counter, next to the coffee maker, with the steaming mug in his hand, stressfully massaging the bridge of his nose. "What do you need sir?" she asked, she already knew he needed something. "How's the party coming along Nathalie?" He asked finally opening his deep blue eyes and readjusted his glasses. "It's almost done sir, but the chef is 20 minutes late and the decorators just arrived instead of 37 minutes ago," she replied almost robotically. Right now, she could really use a cup of coffee that she had no time for this morning. By now she was just running on autopilot.

"I see," he paused, "at least it's coming along." This caught Nathalie off guard, he was being strangely optimistic, or at least this was Gabriel's version of optimistic. "Yes I guess so... On another note, you have another meeting in 10 minutes," she stated checking things off her list on her tablet. "Yes," he took a sip of coffee. "One more thing before you go, I wanted you to know that you need to attend the party."

"Of course sir, I already knew that," with that she turned ready to walk out. "You didn't let me finish!" He stated and she was caught off guard once again but didn't show it as always. "You're coming as a guest, consider it an evening off," he informed her, almost as if he was ordering her but she was used to it by now. Nathalie blinked a few times before nodding and walking out to finish the preparations.

~~Time skip to party~~

Nathalie actually found an evening dress and mask in her closet, from her university days. It was an elegant, midnight blue, floor length, evening dress with a very low cut neckline and back that hugged her figure nicely yet loosely. She accompanied it with a silver necklace and earring set she got from her mother years ago. Her hair was down and curled inward which partly hid her red streak, so she wouldn't get recognised, and wore contacts to actually get her mask on. Nathalie never really liked strong make up but tonight she went for it, bold and dramatic, it was a party after all. Black and blue smokey eyes with cat eyeliner, dark blue lipstick and perfect contour, worthy of a make up artist's work.

She felt extremely uncomfortable like this, it seemed like a good idea at home but now celebrity eyes and cameras were on her and it made her slightly self conscious, but being Nathalie Sancoeur no one could tell.

As soon as she walked in the only familiar person she saw was Adrian, his blonde slightly messy hair was unmissable. "Adrian!" She said in relief, as the blonde boy turned towards her. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked nervously. This is ridiculous, the amount of time I spent in this house I might as well live here! she thought. "Adrian it's Nathalie, where's your father?" She asked plainly.

"Nathalie! Is it really you?"

She nodded, not letting her self consciousness, which was on the rise again, show. "Y...you look amazing Nathalie! I never would've recognise you, you look like a model!" He exclaimed cheerfully making Nathalie blush a little but it was unnoticeable in the dim party lights that lit the room. "Thank you Adrian, but where's your father?"

"Last time I saw him he was by the bar," Adrian noted. "Thank you," she replied "enjoy the party, Adrian."

"You too Nathalie!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

Nathalie knew most men were impulsive creatures but she never expected this many pick up attempts from a little walk over to the bar to find her boss. So, many eye rolls and excuses later she found him outside, gazing over the chatting, laughing guests.

As soon as she got there, she couldn't speak, she was mesmerised by the extravagant state the garden was in, dim fairy lights everywhere and the moonlight reflecting off the pool and the fireworks ready to be fired for New year. Nathalie took a wine glass that seemed to fly on trays carried by waiters. She took a few steps closer to her boss as she was practically peering over his shoulder.

"Nathalie! There you are, I was wondering if you're here yet," he said, when he turned to her his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. "Yes sir, I was looking for you," she replied sipping on wine.

Gabriel was dressed in a deep purple suit with a matching mask, for Nathalie it was a nice contrast against his light blonde hair, which was slicked back in a different way tonight, not to mention his everyday white and red outfit.

"You look nice Nathalie, that dress suits you," he complimented trying not to mention, let alone look, in the direction of the ridiculously low neckline of her's. "Thank you sir," she replied in her usual emotionless, professional voice. "Nathalie, just for this party drop the formalities please, I don't really want recognition," he requested rather politely which was unusual. "Of course Gabriel," she let the name run off her tongue, although she would never admit it, she liked saying his name more than she liked saying sir.

They spent almost the whole party talking, informally, which actually became very comfortable very quickly. They chatted, laughed, drank and it just felt like they've had this kind of relationship for years.

After this whole time the count down for the New Year started and all seemed fine from ten to five.

By the time it got to five Gabriel had thoughts, thoughts of kissing Nathalie for reasons unknown to him. He represses his feelings so much he didn't know what he was feeling after a while, when something developed in him towards Nathalie, specifically. Of course he hid it well, but seeing how breathtakingly beautiful she looked tonight, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to her. Then 4 came.

3

Gabriel turned towards Nathalie and saw how much she admired the view from where they're standing, looking down at the garden.

2

He took her shoulder and turned her towards him, getting lost in the ocean of her eyes, already leaning for the kiss he desired for so long.

1

He kissed her, finally after hiding his feelings for so long. Nathalie didn't have a clue what's going on at first but, if he kissed her first she had no objection in letting her feelings for him take control after so long. To his pleasant surprise, she kissed him back with her arms wrapped around his neck, softly.

Fireworks were going off around them, people cheering, Champaign bottles opening. When they finally pulled away from each other they didn't say anything, just gazing into each other's eyes not sure if anything should be said, when all the chaos happening around them seemed to silence out.

Suddenly, Gabriel took her into an embrace, a protective embrace, to which Nathalie knew exactly what he wanted to say with. That he loves her and will keep her safe. To this Nathalie let her heart flutter, it was tribally a happy new year.


End file.
